what would happen
by jasperalice112
Summary: What if during the holidays in 7th year the gang and lily decided to do something completely normal like go to the beach. Whats the worst that can happen?Includes jelousy, fights and of course a kiss


"Oi, stop drooling over Evans and pass the butterbeer" Sirius yelled. James head snapped around from lily who was walking past the compartment, her gorgeous hair falling behind her to Sirius whom he thrust the butterbeer at hastily. "Relax Prongs lupin said "You'll get plenty of time to star at lily tomorrow at the beach. James turned a bright shade of pink "I wasn't thinking about Lily" James snapped unconvincingly. Lupin could be too observant sometimes. "James and Lily sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I-"Sirius's singing was cut off by James punching his arm. 'Yeah I wish' James thought to himself.

Lily arrived at Apex park the next morning, the place they had all arranged to meet at. Lily looked around feebly; So far there was absolutely nobody there. Her thoughts drifted as she sat there on the park bench stretching her legs. 'Shit' she said aloud what if this was some joke those stupid marauders planned, 'act nice to me, invite me out, and then stand me up to embarrass me'. "Bastards" she said. "Language lils, you don't want me to take points off of you do you" a familiar husky voice said. Lily jumped up startled "shit, don't do that, clear your throat or something next time", "only for you" James replied giving her a sly wink. Lily blushed 'shit stop blushing you idiot, god how embarrassing, great now there's an awkward silence, say something or he will think your mental' Sirius broke the silence to James and lily's horror "When you two are done making googly eyes at each other I'd like to go swimming" To Remus's amusement James and lily both punched Sirius on the arm, leaving both of them blushing furiously.

They began to walk towards the beach on the wide yellow path. It was a hot summer's day, everyone was wearing minimal clothing. James walked beside Lily; he couldn't help it he was drawn to her like a magnet. 'She looks beautiful' he thought, she was driving him crazy that long red hair, perfect green eyes, legs that go on forever, and those lips…James lost his train if thought and was just staring aimlessly at lily's lips with his mouth wide open. He snapped out of it when Lily caught him staring. "Stop looking at me Evans" he said playfully. Truthfully he could never concentrate around Lily, he always tried to come up with cool comebacks and sly remarks but most of the time he was all sweaty and nervous around her. His stomach would twist and flutter.

They arrived at the main pier 15 minutes later sweating form the heat and long walk. "Let's just pick a spot and go in, I'm boiling" Sirius said as he began to remove his shirt. "Ok what about here" Remus said as he placed his towel and bag down on the sand. "Works for me" Lily said following his lead. No sooner than all their stuff was set up Sirius, Remus and James had sprinted in to the water and were splashing each other. "Boys" lily muttered smiling to herself. She took off her black dress and walked into the water.

"DAYUUUMMMMMMM" Sirius said smiling widely. James head whipped around and his jaw hit the ground. Lily was walking towards them, wearing nothing but a bright red bikini, her fiery red hair blowing behind her in the breeze. "DAYUMMM" James repeated. Lily stopped in front if the boys and noticed there staring, she immediately became self-conscious, like any other 17 year teenager would. "What" she said looking down at her stomach. She folded her arms across her chest, biting her bottom lip out of habit. James immediately turned his gaze to her lips with a look that could only be described as 'I want to snog you rite here right now'. Remus cleared his throat loudly bringing them all back to reality. "Let's do something" he said. "Great idea" said Sirius as he lunged for lily pulling her under the water "AHHHH" screamed lily "SIRIUS, IM GONNA KILL YOU" and she ran after him. "HAHAHAHA, RUN SIRUIS SHELL KILL YOU BUDDY"

After they had all tired themselves out running after each other they were relaxing lying on their backs in the deep water, enjoying the cool calm water. "Let's jump off the pier" Sirius said suddenly "what, no way" squealed lily. "Why, are you scared" James said a smile playing at his lips, "huh, what nnooo" stammered lily. "AHA," screamed Sirius" you are scared, never thought I'd see the day when lily Evans was scared of something" "what's so scary about it" asked Remus sincerely. "GAH, fine im scared of heights" muttered lily. "Well that explains why you refused to ride a broomstick with Jason gallet in fourth year" exclaimed Sirius. James clenched his fists unconsciously while grinding his teeth. James had hated Jason ever since he had given Lily a bouquet of flowers on Valentine 's Day a few years ago. Her had also hexed Jason landing him in the hospital wing threatening that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again he would transfigure his head permanently to a walrus and feed him to the giant squid. Jason hadn't bothered lily since. Not that Lily knew any of that. "Cmon, I wont let anything happen to you" James whispererd. Remus smiled at James giving him the thumbs up which made James turn redder and redder. Sirius began to make his way up the ladder to eager to wait for anyone else. "awwwww, thanks James" she said as she grabbed his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. 'God what is wrong with me today, I just gave potter a kiss on the cheek and now I'm climbing a ladder about to jump off a pier and I'm shit scared of heights.' "Did you see that Moony, lily Evans just kissed me on the cheek" James was rubbing the spot where lily has kissed him. Remus let out a howl of laughter " if I hadn't have seen it I wouldn't have believed it" he exclaimed.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus stood at the edge of the wooden pier, silently looking down in to the water. "I don't know" lily began to say but was cut off by someone wholf whistling loudly. She looked over her shoulder to see a blonde boy wearing grey board shorts staring at her. James head whipped around like lightning sending an immediate death stare towards the boy. Sirius noticed James tense and pout a restraining hand on his shoulder "easy mate, forget him." James did not take his eyes off of the blonde boy. Lily looking a little embarrassed turned around. The blonde boy walked over towards Lily and to James horror squeezed her ass. Jealously took over, something erupted inside James and all of a sudden her was lunging at the blonde boy, a murderous look on his face. Before he reached the guy lily had turned around and slapped him as hard as she could on the face "ahh, feisty, I like em like that" he sneered smiling. The boy grabbed her waist and began to pull her close to him "LET GO OF ME" she yelled trying unsuccessfully to fight him off. James had reached lily and was absolutely fuming, he grabbed the boys' hands and threw them off of lily pushing her behind him so he could stand between her and the blonde boy. "DON'T YOU DARE, put your filthy hands on her" James was shaking with rage. "What are you gonna do about it" sneered the boy. Sirius and lupin had both come to stand either side of James ready to back him up. "James please don't hes not worth it" lily began to speak. The blonde boy winked and lily and said "EYYYYYYY GOODLOOKING" That was all the restraint James could handle, he pulled his arm back and punched the guy full in the face. Lily screamed as another boy came to jump in. Remus pulled lily back and she was kicking and screaming trying to get to James, who was wrestling with the boy on the ground. Sirius had jumped in and was fighting with a brunette boy who was obviously friends with the blonde boy. There was blood on the ground and several people were screaming while others cheered. Sirius had pinned the brunette to the ground while James sent a heavy final blow at the other boy. Several more people had jumped in at this moment and were trying to break up the fight. The blonde boy and his friend were being held back by several other people while Remus was holding Sirius back. Lily ran up in front of James and with all the strength she had attempted to push James backwards, James noticed lily in front of him and stopped immediately because he didn't want to hurt her. However he didn't like that fact that lily was in front of him near the blonde boy. He grabbed her hand with one of his and put the other around her waist pulling her backwards. He began to walk off of the pier with lily in front of him. Remus followed dragging Sirius with him.

When they finally reached the sand James sat down in a huff. "James are you okay" lily asked placing a hand on his shoulder "WHAT, ME AM I OKAY, I'm fine what about you are you okay? I should be asking you that" James was standing holding lily's shoulders. She blushed at his touch "I'm alrite, really" she said. "Sorry, for yelling and all" he replied feebly "I just lost it back there I don't know what came over me, when he touched you" he shook his head quickly. "SHHH, James its ok."

After a few minutes Sirius and Remus were both back in the water leaving James and Lily on the sand together. James stood up abruptly about to join them when lily spoke "hey James", "yeah" he said turning around to face her. Lily was looking at him with her mouth slightly open, apparently unsure of what to say. Before James knew it she had slammed her body against him her small arms wrapping around his neck. James was stunned but immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled her head back so that she could see him, although they were still holding each other. 'Oh god, she's hugging me, dream coming true' James was thinking. "I just wanted say thank you, for back there, it was really brave of you to do that, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have been there" "what did you expect me to do just stand there and let him do that to you" Lily cut him off" OH MY GOD YOUR BLEEDING" James raised a hand to his nose, to his surprise there was something hot a sticky there. "Oh I guess I am" he said calmly. James was quite use to blood, he had seen enough and experience enough on the quidditch pitch. "Why are you being so calm, your bleeding and it's all my fault" lily yelled. "WOAH, chill lils at least its not you that's bleeding". James told her sincerely. Lily stood there with a peculiar expression on her face, after a few seconds she pushed him down until he was sitting on the sand. James watched Lily pull some tissues out of her bag and sit down rite in front of him. "I'll clean it for you" she said as she began to dab his face with the tissue. She was so close to him, his heart was beating so damm fast, 'beautiful' he whispered. Lily locked eyes with James "what did you say?" she asked, "Oh I umm I just said your beautiful" James stammered embarrassed he had been caught out. He waited for her to reject him and call him a stupid prat when the most spectacular thing happened.

Lily leant in, grabbed both of his cheeks in the palms of her hands and very slowly kissed him on the lips. James was momentarily stunned once again, but then grabbed lily around the waist and pulled her on top of him. 'Fuck, I'm lying here on the sand kissing Lily Evans, in her bikini' he thought smiling into the kiss. James moved his mouth along with lily's in perfect harmony while taking in her scent, the softness of her skin, those gorgeous locks of hair, those soft hot lips…"WOOOOOOOOO" came a jeer from behind them. Sirius and Remus had returned from there swim and were both grinning from ear to ear. "Congrats prongs" called Remus, "Yeah about time" mimicked Sirius. Lily giggled and rolled off of James. "JAMES AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I-" Lily and James both sat up and punched Sirius on the arm. "shut up padfoot" although this time he was smiling. They spent the rest of the day lazing around on the sand. When the sun started to go down james grabbed Lily and swung her over his shoulder resembling the appearance of a caveman. "AHHH James, put me down" lily giggled. "Not just yet there's still one more thing we have to do" he yelled and he started to run. "And what's that " she screamed. "Jump off of the pier silly" he replied calmly. Sirius and Remus burst into laughter and the sight of James running along the pier with lily over his shoulder. When he got to the edge he put her down briefly then picked her up again, this time bridal style. He bend down and plunged off the edge into the water. Sirius and Remus both cheered.

James came up from the water first followed by Lily not long after. She was laughing hysterically. "I know I should probably be really mad at you right now, but I'm not, that was so much fun, can we do it again" she asked sleeking her hair back out of her face. "HAHAHA , yeah but not just yet" James said as he pulled her into a hug "I just wanted to do something first" and with that he kissed her slowly and gently, right there In the water by the beautiful sunset.


End file.
